The all American News
by seasaltflavoredsweetpeas
Summary: America is sick and one of the people taking care of him doesn't really want him to get better. WARNING: character death


A soft bunch of hair falls into his palm and snakes around his fingers.

_God, how could I be so stupid, I should have seen this coming. Maybe Iggy is right._

He leans his elbow into the table and lets out a heavy, unwanted sigh.

_No. My country will get better. I will get better. I have to, I'm the hero._

door cries out like a wounded mouse just as whispering foot steps start slithering across the floor. "Mr. America? I have a new issue, it's about Katy Perry."

He lets his head lull over to the side so that his cheek is sleeping in his hand, then he looks up. "Hello Mr. Newspaper. Here, let me see, maybe it will take my mind of things."

"Well I hope it does, America," Mr. Newspaper begins. Then he continued to go on about the outfit Katy Perry wore on her most recent date.

He can feel the pain release from his body, it's like a strong hit of there's a knock at the front door.

His home is run down; windows smashed and boarded back up, paint older than some of the other countries, as well as the broken car in the driveway. The only good thing about the house was it's security, about 250 security cameras with no blind spots on the acre-sized property, not to mention the army of security officers. (Mr. Newspaper assured him all of this was necessary, despite the cost). He can't

fathom who might be visiting.

_Iggy? Japan? Canada? No, they all stopped visiting a long time ago._

He rose and opened the door. It was Digi, Mr. Newspaper's little brother, looking up at him with golden eyes that shined, blocking out the dull surrounding landscape. He looked almost exactly like his brother with the exception of his hair, which was still brown, but three shades darker.

He began to speak, he had a deep voice for someone his age, but some how he still sounded like a songbird. "They gave me two cavity searches and a run through a x-ray machine, but it's worth it to tell you that my brother is distracting you."

"But don't you get it Digi? That's exactly what I want. It all hurt's so much and the distraction helps me ignore it."

The younger brother's eyes fill up with a sort of silent plea, and then out come scared uncertain words in a jumbled backwards flowing water fall. "No! Mr. America, if you let him distract you it will all get so much worse. You have to fix this."

The nation just gives a horse laugh,_ what does he know?_

"Digi you're so young, you don't know. But then how could you? If your brother helps me feel better than the nation will get better. It's all about how I feel."

"But Mr. America…"

He sighs, and signals for the guards to take Digi off his property.

The two large, strong men appear out of nowhere, both are in uniforms that read "Department of Homeland Security," and they dragged Digi across the lawn.

Digi's yelling, and what he says hurts. "I just want to help you Mr. America! I'm your friend!"

He doesn't respond.

The Department of Homeland Security takes the butts of their guns and smashes them against Digi's nose.

America closes the door, he does genuinely feel for Digi, Digi is kind. However, he tells him about things that make him angry and sad, and he didn't need that right now.

He turned back to Mr. Newspaper, who went on to talk about all the latest great celebrity gossip and pop politics. He lay down on the worn out couch and wrapped himself in a blanket. He was comfy and warm, happy and content, at least for the time being.

**AN: Hey kids, Seasalt here. I'm Co-authoring on this with Astraightguy, He doesn't have any other stories out yet, but feel free to PM him about this one. Digi is his OC and is supposed to represent americas digital media.**

**For those of you who are following my story ****_Love is Louder than Words _****I promise that i'll have a new chapter up soon. I'm not going to abandon that story for this one so there's no need to worry.**

**Please review (:**

**We don't own Hetalia **


End file.
